Only in my Dreams
by Kirari
Summary: Inuyasha, the new Angel of Darkness, must relieve the life of a young girl, who has no idea of her fate...(Name changed! n_n)
1. My task, my fate

The only light was from a lone candle, resting in a corner of the cavern's depths and casting an eerie glow on the silhouettes of two figures. One sat on his throne of a rock, anxiety etched across his features. The other stayed below, the candlelight making soft waves around his dark ebony hair. Inuyasha stood stock still, eyes locked on his Master before him, face set in an uncomforted expression at the silence upon his arrival. Finally, the Master spoke. "Well done Inuyasha. The Angel of Light has finally come to..retirement, should we say, thanks to your efforts. You shall be rewarded." Inuyasha fidgeted. It was odd, in a way. The Master never rewarded anyone. Inuyasha nodded his head as the Master tapped his staff and stated something in a foreign tongue. His eyes shot wide open as a weird sensation took place.

Kurai watched in amusement as the human flinched. The black slowly drained from his hair, replaced with a silver that made a brilliant contrast against the dark cavernous lair. Two fluffed white ears replaced what was normal human, causing Inuyasha's expression change from terrified to amazed. The ears twitched. He opened his mouth to say something, then suddenly cringed again, as a pair of ebony double wings made their appearance from his shoulder blades. "Is...is it done?" Inuyasha whispered quietly, drawing himself up to full height once more. Kurai flashed a pair of fangs towards him, a dark grin barely seen in the darkness. 

"Indeed." Inuyasha grinned with equal wickedness, bringing a clawed hand up and examining it. "I like this, Master." Kurai tapped his fingers on the side of the chair, making soft clicking noises echo throughout the cavern. "Good, good...I have an assignment for you, my Angel of Darkness."

"So, what are your plans for tonite, Kagome-chan?" Sango called to her friend as they raced down the steps to the noise of the school's final bell. Kagome paused, tapping a finger on the side of her cheek with a thoughtful expression. "I don't know." she finally stated simply. Sango snorted and gave her a chuck on the shoulder. "Did you forget that easily? Remember? Kouga's party!" Kagome, looking stunned, gave herself a smack to the forehead. "How could I forget?" Sango laughed. "Don't worry." she said with a smile. "We're picking you up at six, so you can't forget!" Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. The people littering the streets kept giving odd looks to his clothing. _If only they knew what I REALLY looked like now.." _he thought with a light smirk. The hanyou remembered the Master's words upon his departure. _"You will stay like this until the full moon rises. That is tonight. By then, you will have killed her..and every new moon, you will be human once more. I cannot completely remove your bloodline." The scene faded to a new one, this time of the child's description he was sent to take every last drop of life from. "The child's name is Kagome Higurashi. She is the new Angel of Light, destined from birth, and her blood will take effect soon, now that the Light has no owner...we brought this. Kill her." the scene went on to explain the description of the victim._ Inuyasha continued walking, gazing out into space as people jostled past him. How would he find her? Suddenly, he felt something soft knock into him.

Kagome mumbled angrily to herself, striding down the sidewalk. SHE was forgetful, but Sango, her best friend, was much worse. "How could they?" she hissed, clenching two fists together in anger. The girl was so deep in contempt for her friends that she didn't notice the dark haired stranger nearby, until they crashed into each other. "S-sorry.." Kagome stuttered quickly.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and knocked the girl away. "Clumsy oaf!" he muttered, pushing past the girl. She looked shocked. "Nice to meet you too, baka." The girl folded her arms, cross when he didn't answer. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Inuyasha whirled around and glared coldly at the female, annoyed she wouldn't give up. "Feh." he mumbled when the girl glared right back. Wait a second! It was impossible...but the description matched perfectly! This WAS the Angel of Light! Inuyasha blinked in shock, giving up his determined stature for a few moments of time. He moved closer, grabbing the girl by the arm. "Didn't you say you had a party to go to?"

Kagome jumped a little. "P-party? Yuh...yes, I was going to a..." she faltered, remembering. "I'm going to be late!" the girl yelped, just realizing her predicament. "Can I come?" the boy asked, his voice emotionless, carefully disguised from her. Kagome gave him a curious look, but then decided not to ask. "Sure.."

~~~~~at the party~~~~~

Sango took a glance at her watch, nervously. Kagome-chan should have been here by now! She averted her gaze just in time to see Miroku get tackled to the floor by one of her friends at school, who now had her hands wrapped around the hentai's throat as he struggled to get free and get closer at the same time. Which was quite difficult. She laughed quietly and looked down at the watch again, as the handle struck the 8:00 mark. Two hours late..

Suddenly, the door to the house shot open. Everyone from the party turned to see Kagome stumble inside, looking ticked off. "SAAANGO!!!" she roared, glaring around. Sango gulped nervously, the silence that had befallen the party suddenly disturbed by a loud SMACK from her other friend's hand connecting with Miroku's head.

"You were supposed to pick me up!" Kagome continued, pointing accusingly at her best friend. Sango backed up a little. "I didn't mean to, honest!" Then she noticed someone standing a little ways away, outside. "Hey, who's that?"

Inuyasha looked up coldly. Why couldn't he be left alone? The girl, Kagome, answered for him. "Someone I met, he took me to the party!" she announced proudly, smiling at him. Inuyasha felt sick under all the stares he was given. "Oooooooh!" all the girls squealed simultaneously, staring with wide eyes. "Kagome!" gasped Sango. "You finally got a BOY to take you to a PARTY!" Kagome growled. She still hadn't forgotten. Miroku, in the meantime, had wiggled free and was slipping behind Kagome..

"HANDS OFF!" Inuyasha snapped, shoving Miroku out the door and closing it. Disaster averted. Kagome looked over one shoulder in a confused way. "What happened?" He shrugged dully and glanced off to the side. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and led the poor struggling Angel of Darkness out into the middle of the party. "OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he barked, trying to tug his way back to the door where the clock was. By midnight the girl would have to be dead..if possible..

Kagome grinned at him, pulling the other way. "You're going to go over here and talk to me, buddy!" she yelled over the loud music. It was a real struggle to converse with anyone. Inuyasha gave up and let her drag him across the room. "Stupid human girl.." he mumbled darkly. Kagome finally let go of his hand. He rubbed it, glaring murderously at the girl, and finally started up conversation. "What do you want?" Kagome sighed, walking in front of him and smiling slightly. "What's your name?" she asked curiously. The Angel of Darkness raised a questioning eyebrow. That was it? "Inuyasha." he replied coolly, as if it were no big deal. Kagome gave him a little room, backing up a few feet. "In-u-ya-sha..." the girl repeated, trying the name out. "Ok! Just wanted to know!" Inuyasha poked his head over her shoulder, attempting to get a clear view of the clock. "Dear kami...its almost midnight!"

Kagome yelped as the boy 'Inuyasha' grabbed her around the arm firmly and had a try at pulling her to the door. "Come..on!" he grunted. "Why?!" she whined, jerking her arm free. The boy growled deeply, a very inhuman noise. That startled her enough for Inuyasha to pull her roughly through the double doors decking the entrance to the party. Once outside, Kagome gasped. Wow...a full moon...wasn't that romantic of this kid? A feather brushed past her cheek, disturbed by the wind. She giggled and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Amazing...he took her out on a full moon? Really, love at first sight? Kagome looked up at the boy's face, wondering if he was just planning to get rid of her, and instead..

"EYAAAAAAAAAA!" Miroku jumped up at the sound of an ear piercing scream from the house's front. He ran, skidding to a halt on the lawn in front of the mansion. There stood Kagome, backed against the wall, cornered like a helpless rabbit against a wolf. The other person was hidden beneath a cloak of darkness that spread around and fanned out in a shape almost like wings.

Miroku did the only thing he could do. He dashed up the steps and tackled the person to the ground. Glancing down, his worst fears were confirmed. The poor boy had a flash of crimson eyes, light from the porch playing on two elongated fangs, before he was tossed aside. 

"Now.." Inuyasha snarled, leaping down lightly with his wings spread out to their full extent, a smile crossing his expression as the final hour began for the Angel of Light. "It's time for you to die."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwuaha, evil cliffhangeriness =^.^=


	2. Failed

Disclaimer: I own Demonic Angel Inuyasha, Rumiko owns normal Inuyasha. Hey, I wanna own SOMETHING Inuyasha! ~sniff~

To the ever faithful reviewy people:

Saori: Thanks for reviewing! ~.^ Yah, I see too many Kagome and Inu ficcies where they like each other..

Anonymous: Cliffhangers rawk n_n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Failed

"AIIIIEEEEE!" Kagome shrieked, diving out of the way as a pair of claws flashed towards her at lightning speed. She fell against a support beam to the house, shaking. Her terror rose upon hearing Inuyasha's voice through the dark abyss of midnight. "Give up, Angel...this only makes it much harder for you.." Kagome quivered. She knew there was no chance...but she had to try. It was the only way to live.

Another flash. She squealed and back off from the pole, only seconds from an uncoming death. A red hot pain sliced across her neck, only causing a cut, but fear took over. "YAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha fell to his knees behind Kagome, feeling the deed was done. Standing up, he turned around to find the girl had disappeared. The scent of death had not been spilled across this landscape. Yet. The Angel of Darkness leapt down from the porch, able to wait as long as necessary..meanwhile, he'd have some fun.

Kagome peered out of her hiding spot, breathing heavily. She wiped away the traces of moisture that had dotted her forehead in the panic, then heard a low rustling from a nearby bush. Kagome gave a small scream and tensed to run. "W-wait.." she heard Miroku's voice. "Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, dashing over to the bushes and falling to the grass on her knees. "Are you ok?" Miroku winced and sat up, one hand on his head. "Yeah. What was that thing?" he whispered quietly, a terrified tone in the night's cool air. Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she looked out where Inuyasha had disappeared. _Give up, Angel.._

What did he mean by that?

Inuyasha furled his wings, landing on a nearby roof. The small town was asleep; not a single person roamed the streets. Turning towards a nearby house, he decided only one family would die tonight. He'd leave the rest for later. Inuyasha jumped down silently from the rooftop, eyes trained on that one house. Sprinting to the front, he ripped the door from its hinges, exposing the entrance to the house. What a fun night tonight was going to be..

"Almost...there...Miroku..." Kagome breathed out in between pants. It was difficult to carry her cat up any amount of stairs, let alone a teenager. _Why do these mansions have so many darned steps? _she thought grumpily after stumbling twice by not being able to see her own feet. "Made it!" she gasped, climbing up on the patio and knocking on the door. Sango opened it. "Kagome! I wondered where you we-what happened to Miroku?" she questioned curiously. "Come on in, you can tell us there!" Kagome nodded gratefully and stepped inside.

"All the easier." Inuyasha hissed out between his fangs, stepping closer to the bed. The child was asleep, breathing comfortably between two soft cases of blankets on either side. Merciless killing was not his favorite thing. But who cared anymore? The Angel kneeled by the bed, smiling malicously. "After this, I have to stick to my agenda." he muttered quietly, flicking his claws into a poised position in the air and ready to strike.

"..and then he ran off, without another word!" Kagome finished, leaning forward to see her friends expressions. It wasn't exactly expected what she saw. Sango was on the verge of laughing, her friend Keiko snorting into her shoulder. All her other acquantences were glancing off to the side, shoulders shaking a little. "I-IT'S TRUE!" Kagome stuttered. Then she froze. "Oh no! I've got to stop him!" Sango shook her head softly. _She's nuts.._

He made a slashing movement at the boy's face, when a low hissing rushed through the house's corridors to his ears. A cold breeze swirled through the room, giving the words more meaning. "Youuuu.....faaaaaiiiiledddd..." Whipping his head up, Inuyasha snarled in reply. "Goodbyyyyye...." it hissed once more, the breeze slowly fading to a slight whisper. The Angel narrowed his eyes down to crimson slits, unperturbed by the interruption. He turned back to the sleeping boy, experiencing an odd fading feeling. It was so empty now. What was he going to do as a failure? Rule the world..no _Master _would stop him. The boy would live. There was no need to kill a child. First, the party would go.

Kagome rocked back and forth on the couch, face set in a worried expression. "Oh god, oh god.." Sango splashed some punch on her. "Enjoy the party! Look, I know you miss your new boyfriend, but don't get so worked up about it!" Kagome stared at her, shocked. "BOYFRIEND!? THE GUY TRIED TO SLIT MY THROAT!" Sango shrugged. "Whatever, Kagome-chan." Kagome looked nervously towards the door. "He's coming."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, the air tinged with the other Angel's scent. He smirked and glided down on the mansion's land, wings folding as he stood up. "You should have known it wouldn't be long, Angel."


	3. Changes in planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I never will. *sighs*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've come.." he said quietly, the panic inside the mansion from the girl getting more furious by the moment. Inuyasha could just hear her screams..right now. He approached the house, the bitter cold of night was barely noticable, when an aura of spirit power radiated from inside. _DAMN! She's panicking..I won't be able to win this way._..Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the house, frustrated. "Feh. What does it matter? I can kill a simple human girl!" he growled, digging his claws into his hand. With a boost of arrogance, the Angel outstretched his wings once more, then dove for one of the mansion's support pillars. An INEXPERIENCED Angel wouldn't survive a cave in, now would she?

Kagome stared at her friends, who had dashed off a couple seconds before. "What's wrong, you guys!?" she heard herself saying, though her mind was in devestation. _He's here! He's here! I'm going to die...._but there was one part of the story she didn't know..

The Angel of Darkness lashed out at a nearby pillar, silent laughter ringing in his ears. Beneath his claws, the pillar had no mark. Then the stone slid from its post, loud crunches in the air, and the mansion's side, supportless, sank in on itself with a flurry of dust and cracking wood. The mansion itself flattened to the ground in a racket of ear piercing screams, collapsing stone and destroyed wood, the entire expanse in ruins. She's dead, he silently told himself. But Inuyasha wasn't so sure. Something definitely...Light, was still lingering. 

Kagome's POV:

_They didn't believe me. Within minutes it was all over. The roof shattered from above our heads, raining splintered wood and plaster throughout the building. All I could hear was mine and my friend's screams as the mansion collapsed around us. This was a new feeling. I needed revenge. Then it was over. Ruins. My friends were nowhere in sight. Lifting myself from the painful position under the wreckage. I noticed a dark silouhette against the stars and the full moon. Then I heard it. Laughing. It was Inuyasha..I trusted him...I trusted him.._

_"Angel of Light." a soft voice tickled my ear, fluid and comforting. "This is the Angel of Darkness, you see. He doesn't know how to love. Don't kill him. Teach him. You will have fulfilled your duty also.."_

_Then it was gone. Angel of Light? Inuyasha had mentioned that. I don't know how I got the strength to steer my body away from the ruins, away from my friends, but I did. Concentration. I was busy..in...discovery, I should call it, and I didn't notice the change. A feeling of knowingness came over, then Inuyasha's yells. I didn't know what had happened, but I did it. I did it...and then darkness overcame me.._

_ _

Inuyasha's POV:

_It was such a good feeling. The Angel of Light was dead, lying under those ruins below. I laughed. I couldn't help it. Destruction. Heh, it was the only thing I loved. An unearthly glow caught my attention. The girl I was hoping to kill, was standing there with detirmenation with every inch of her body. Two snowy white wings were spread out behind her, a thin slash of white on each cheek, and the glow was coming from her. Before I could finish her off, I was dropping from the sky. My wings were failing, disappearing. The ground was coming..coming........._

_ _

Sango cried out in pain, in an attempt to lift herself from beneath the wreckage of her home. Bits of plaster stung her eyes. What happened? A low moan from nearby alerted her attention. Forgetting the pain piercing her back, Sango dashed over and knocked a wooden beam away from the area she had heard the noise. Miroku! "You're alive!" she yelped, pulling him out from under all the debris. "What happened?" Miroku mumbled, looking dazed. "I don't...KAGOME!" Sango suddenly cried out, staring ahead onto the lawn area. She watched as her friend flashed a violant white, then collapsed to the ground in a flurry of snowy feathers. She'd ask about that, later..then something dropped out of the sky beside her, only a small crashing sound ripping through the air and a puff of smoke from broken plaster signaled it. "You go check that out.." she whispered to Miroku. He nodded, for once not taking advantage to get a few more 'relations', and raced off. Sango watched him leave, then stumbled off in Kagome's direction. "K-kagome?" The girl didn't move, the sight of blood dripping down one cheek made Sango wince. "I'm here..don't worry.." Sango whispered, pulling her up and into her arms. "We'll get you to a hospital, don't worry." she repeated into Kagome's unhearing ears.

Miroku carefully picked his way over the scattered form of the landscape, eyes trained on that one spot. Sango must have gotten to Kagome by now, she was much more able on ground like this. "Agh!" he yelped, stumbling over a pile of debris. Cursing quietly, Miroku finally came across the area, a small cleared spot. He dropped to the ground to search, and it wasn't long. He gasped.

Inuyasha.

"SANGO!" 

Sango turned around, Miroku's yell echoing in her mind. "Miroku? What is it??" she shouted back, careful not to move Kagome while doing so. "Its Inuyasha!" the reply came from only a little ways down. "I'm coming!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha moaned. It hurt...what had happened? He blinked, hearing voices nearby, and then winced at the bright light that stung at his eyes. Where was this? Someone's face came into view. "Good, your awake!" Sango exclaimed, straightening up again. "Kagome isn't up yet.." Miroku whispered, eying Inuyasha nervously. He still didn't trust the Angel, especially after he was almost killed by the 'winged freak' tried to kill him for interfering. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, backing away from Sango and smashing into the wall. Sango rolled her eyes. "The doctor's coming." she remarked, turning to Kagome's bedside. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes down into slits of violet and glanced over at Kagome. It was a sad sight. The raven haired girl was lain unconcious on the bed, wings drooped over the sides and her face a battlefield of blood. She must have gotten badly hurt from the collapse, he thought gratefully, and passed out. Suddenly, it became too much of an effort to stay awake. It was all too much. He slid back down, into comfortable darkness.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open. "Huh? Where am I?" she mumbled drowsily, rubbing her eyes. "Ssshhh, don't do that." the doctor said to her, sitting in the corner with a notepad in hand. "Where am I?" Kagome gasped, sitting upright. "OW!" The pain had just made its mark. She winced and wiped her face, horrified when the back of her hand turned out crimson and the pain worsened. "You're going to be alright!" came a voice from the other side of the room. Kagome looked over, surprised. "SANGO! YOUR ALIVE!" she cried in complete amazement. Then something else alerted her. She wasn't alone. Kagome's eyes widened; she edged to the corner of her bed. Inuyasha. "Why's he here?" she growled demandingly, eyes trained on the bed nearby in terror and hatred. Miroku sighed, for the first time speaking up. "He was hurt too; we had to help. He was awake earlier." Kagome blinked in utter confusion, realizing something. "Where are his wings? And claws? And fangs? He's just..normal?"


End file.
